Factories and warehouses typically have lines painted on their floors. These lines are typically used for safety, as they mark an approved and safe walking path over the plant or warehouse floor for workers and visitors.
These lines are typically prepared by a worker laying string or applying tape, typically in parallel strips corresponding to the desired width of the line. This is a tedious practice, taking workers a great amount of time in order to produce straight parallel strips of tape for guidance of paint lines. The accuracy and straightness of the lines depends on human judgment, as an individual must “eye” the path for the string or tape. This process of “eyeing”, while standard, typically results in a path for the desired line that is not necessarily straight, and when the two parallel strips are to be applied may not necessarily be of a uniform width, resulting in a line that may be crooked and of variable width.